Fatman
USA |Mitgliedschaft = Dead Cell |Augenfarbe = |Haarfarbe = |Spiele = Metal Gear Solid 2 |Erstes Spiel = |voiceactor = Barry Dennen |japanactor = Kozo Shioya }}Fatman (* unbekannt; † 2008 bei New York), auch bekannt als Kaiser der Sprengstoffe (Emperor of Explosives) war Mitglied von Dead Cell , Peter Stillmans ehemaliger Schüler und ein Bossgegner in Metal Gear Solid 2. Sein Name ist der der Atombombe, die im zweiten Weltkrieg über Nagasaki abgeworfen wurde. Geschichte Kindheit Fatman wurde als Sohn eines Uhrenmachers geboren und von seinen Eltern vernachlässigt. Er wuchs ohne Freunde auf und verbrachte seine Kindheit am liebsten in der Werkstatt seines Vaters. Dort entwickelte er wohl deshalb so eine Faszination für Uhrenwerke. Bereits im Alter von 10 Jahren baute er nach Anleitung eines im Internet gefundenenen Handbuchs seine erste Atombombe. Er lenkte seine gesamte Energie auf die Herstellung von Sprengstoffen, um sich so der Realität zu entziehen - von Menschen, die ihn in der Schule hassten und gemieden haben. Aufstieg und Eintritt in Dead Cell Er erhielt Unterricht in "Indian Head", einer Einrichtung des "NAVSCOLEOD" (Naval School Explosive Ordnance Disposal), und wurde dort der Klassenbeste mit noch nie dagewesenen Bestnoten. Dort wurde er aufgrund seines Talentes und den väterlichen Gefühlen seines Lehrmeisters speziell behandelt. Später wurde er NEST (Nuclear Emergency Search Team) zugeteilt, welches er aber aufgrund seiner nicht vorhandenen Teamfähigkeit wieder verlassen musste. Daraufhin trat er als Sprengstoff-Spezialist Dead Cell bei. Mit deren überraschenden „Angriffen“ bekam er die Möglichkeit seine früheren NEST-Kameraden "niederzuschlagen". Fatman, besessen vom eigenen Ego und von dem Gedanken an Ruhm als größter Bombenexperte der Menschheit einzugehen. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelte Fatman seine eigene Art und Weise des Bombenbaus. Als Markenzeichen hinterließ er sein Duftwasser-Geruch auf seinen Bomben. Er erstellte seine eigenen Regeln, die er strikt befolgte. In Metal Gear Solid 2 spielte er, im Auftrag der Patriots, die Rolle des "Testers" für Raiden. Aufgrund des S3-Plans. Fatman war diese Rolle aber herzlich egal, daher stimmte er erst zu als man ihm zusicherte, dass auch Stillman auftaucht. Nicht einmal etwas von den terroristischen Forderungen seiner "Dead Cell"-Kollegen wusste er etwas. Auf der "Big Shell" verteilt er kleine C4-Päckchen an unsinnigen Plätzen, mit seinem bestimmten speziellen Geruch versehen. Alles nur eine Ablenkung von ihm. Seine wahren Sprengsätze sind in der "Strebe H", in Shell 2, und in der "Strebe A", in Shell 1, versteckt. Ausgestattet mit einem 7 Fuß''(2,13m)''-Abstands Mikrowellen-Auslöser. Werden diese "kleinen" Sprengstoffe entschärft, so werden die "großen" aktiv. Die Sprengsätze in "Shell 2" werden durch Zufall von Iroquois Pliskin entdeckt. Stillman will sich persönlich darum kümmern und macht sich auf den Weg dorthin. Während Pliskin mit den anderen "kleinen" Sprengsätzen weiter macht. Alles verläuft nach seinem Plan. Stillman fällt auf seine Falle rein und kann die Explosion, in der kurzen Zeit, nicht mehr verhindern. Fatman siegt über seinen Lehrmeister. Danach kontaktiert er Raidens Vorgesetzte und erwartet ihn bereits zum Endkampf. Dieser sollte sein letzter sein. Sonstiges * Vor dem Kampf bietet er Hinweise auf die Patriots. Er spricht über eine "Gruppe", von der man zuerst meint, er würde "Dead Cell" meinen. * Er mag Pünktlichkeit. * Er ist daran gewohnt seine Zeit in Warenhäusern zu verbringen, um dort den Uhren zuzuhören. * Seinen Worten nach, existierte er nur um Stillman zu schlagen. * Ocelot deutete die Möglichkeit an, dass er für die Patriots arbeiten könnte. * Er schießt mit einer „Glock 18“. * Er ist der Mörder von Peter Stillman. * Er kann seine Hände nicht stillhalten, deswegen nutzt er seine freie Zeit dafür seine Glock auseinanderzunehmen und wieder zusammenzubauen. Immer und immer wieder. * Er ist sehr eitel, was seine Hände angeht. Schlank und weich, wie bei einer Frau, sollen sie sein. Er betrachtet sie ständig und gibt sich selbst Maniküren. * Er war vom Charakter-Design die härteste Herausforderung für Yoji Shinkawa, da er fett, aber auch "cool" aussehen sollte. * Hideo Kojima hatte die Idee mit den Inline-Skates. Er sagte: "Inline skates! Fat but quick." ** Fatman fährt während des Bosskampfes, mit der Spielfigur Raiden, auf Inline-Skates und trägt einen gepanzerten Anzug, wodurch er nahezu nur am Kopf ernsthaft verwundet werden kann. * Fatman wird auch ein nuklear-katapult aus Fallout genannt. * Die Atombome die über Nagasaki abgeworfen wurde hieß Fat man * Eines seiner Zitate: "Laugh and grow fat". Übersetzt: "Lachen und fett werden". Easter-Eggs * Einen Treffer auf seine Inline-Skates und er fällt auf der Stelle. * Wenn eine Seemöwe auf seinem Kragen landet, dann beginnt sie gegen seinen Kopf zu pieken. * Seine Fingernägel sind pro Hand verschieden farbig lackiert. * Unter seinem "Druckwellen-Anzug" wirkt er nicht so dick, wie von außen angenommen. * Man sollte nicht hangeln, wenn er es sieht... * Pliskin merkt an, dass eine C4-Bombe auf dem Rücken eines Soldaten angebracht war. * Wenn man eine Bombe einfriert und er es sieht, sagt er manchmal sowas wie: "Hey was machst du da? Halloooo?" Aus Metal Gear Wiki, einem Wikia-Wiki. en:Fatman Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Gestorben 2008